A Street Fighters Love
by nestea2004
Summary: A Street Fighter 2 V Crossover (which means ANIME!) Ranma is taken in at a young age and is grows up..with Chun-Li for a bit..Ranma + Chun-Li pairing!


A Street Fighters Love. Chapter 1 Fateful Meetings...  
  
  
  
  
  
----  
  
A 6 year old Ranma was watching a dojo from across the street, "go in there boy, don't make me..errr..us wait for dinner!" Genma said shoving Ranma from the hiding place, his stomach growled letting Ranma know of its displeasure of not being fed in the last 10 minutes.  
  
Ranma took off towards the dojo, and started sneaking inside. "wheres the kitchen?" Ranma asked himself.."It's to the left past my office..now tell me..what are you doing in my home uninvited?" A voice said behind Ranma "ACK!" Ranma said falling down on his behind. Ranma looked to where his feet were, "Sorry sir, but my popa told me to go in here and steal food for dinner.." Ranma said looking down in shame. "I see." The man said, "You can go and get YOU something to eat. I'll deal with your father" The man said, smiling at Ranma. As the man left, Ranma started to wonder around until he found the kitchen. He smiled and entered. When Ranma entered, he found someone already there. It was a young girl who looked to be the same age as him eating rice. She looked up and giggled at the suprised look the boy gave her. Ranma smiled "Whats your name?" The girl asked, "Ranma" he replied. "I'm Chun-Li" the girl said smiling. "Wan't some rice?" Chun-Li asked, "Yes!" Ranma said, smiling.  
  
----  
  
"I did so good in training my boy. I deserve the meal he is getting me" Genma said. "So your proud that your trying to make your son a theif?" A voice asked from infront of the bushes. Genma took one look at the man, and then saw a police badge on the mans chest. So he took off running as fat as his fat legs would carry his fat body. Dorai started to chase after the boys father but decided against it, he'd call the police dept. and have them put up a warrent for his arrest. he had two kids to feed right now..he wouldn't let someone like that man get his hands on another kid again, If he could help it.  
  
----  
  
"Wan't to spar?" Chun-Li asked, smiling innocently. "I dont fight girls, fighting is a mans job. not for weak girls" Ranma said..then got a punch in the jaw and a jab to the ribs for the comment. "I was beat..by a girl no less..." Ranma said, slamming his fists into the ground. "what you learned from that fool is of no use, I offer to teach you my style of fighting..on one condition.. you forget EVERYTHING that man has taught you." said a adult voice from the otherside of the dojo. Ranma smiled, "Okay!" Ranma said exitedly. Chun-Li smiled, shes finally getting a new friend.  
  
----  
  
Chun-Li was running, from a boy.."why are you picking on me?!" Chun-Li yelled tears running down her cheeks.. "Because I can!" The boy said chasing after a still crying Chun-Li. She ran up the steps and ran into Ranma who put himself in front of Chun-Li and the boy stoped and looked at Ranma, "and what are you gonna do?" The boy asked, "I'm going to stop you from picking on my friend" Ranma replied staring the boy down. The boy smirked, "My name.. is Fei Long..and im going to beat you" Fei Long said, charging Ranma. Ranma smirked, Fei Long continued to charge thinking his opponent didnt know how to fight. When he was close enough, Ranma kicked Fei Long in the stomach bringing Fei Long down, with no breath. "Pathetic" Ranma said staring at the downed Fei Long. He then earns a slap on the back of his head from HIS master. "Sorry Master Dorai.." Ranma said sincerly.  
  
----  
  
Two days after that encounter...  
  
Fei Long is sitting on his knees looking at Dorai, "May I please study here master?" Fei Long asked. "Yes..I will allow you to study the martial arts here.." Dorai replied.  
  
----  
  
9 years later...  
  
Ranma was sitting down on his knees bowing, "Master Dorai, I have learned all I can of you..will you allow me to live on my own?" Ranma asked, "Yes, but on one condition...that you don't make yourself a stragner here..visit us..please my student.." Dorai said quitly.  
  
Outside Chun-Li watches as Ranma ask for permission to leave, with tears rolling down her cheeks...She would miss him dearly.  
  
----  
  
Fei long stood outside the dojo as he watched Ranma leaving He took Ranma's hand and shook it, "You be careful you hear me?" Fei long said. "Yeah, I hear ya. you take care." Ranma replied shaking Fei Long's hand.  
  
----  
  
Two years later...  
  
Ryu recieves a letter from his friend in America.  
  
Four days later...  
  
Ryu and Ken are off to China..  
  
----  
  
"Is anyone helping you sir?" A inn clerk asked, "No, I would like to rent a room..." Ken said smiling. "We have no rooms available sir..." The man replied. "Oh, I dont want a tourist room..I want to penthouse suite..me and my friend over there" Ken said pointing to Ryu who was admiring a picture. "You do know the cost is 26000 U.S. Dollers correct?" The man said, "Put it on this.." Ken said holding his credit card up.  
  
----  
  
One Hour Later...  
  
"Yes, uh can we get a tour guide please? oh thank you" Ken said smiling..  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
The phone rings, "Hello?" Ken asked. "Hello, my name is Chun-Li I was highered to be your tour guide this evening" The girl said "Thanks were in the penthouse..take the privete elevator and come on up" Ken said. Then he hung up.  
  
"Hey Ryu, Our tour-guide is a BABE!" Ken said smirking, "Oh? how can you tell?" Ryu asked. "With a voice like hers she cant be anything else!" Ken replied, "You cant tell by the voice alone!" Ryu said. "Wanna bet?" Ken asked. "Sure, 100 finger ups says you can't" Ryu replied, eager to prove his friend wrong.  
  
Two minutes later..  
  
"Hello! I'm Chun-Li" Chun-li said stepping out of the elevator. Ken looked at Ryu smirking, and Ryu started to do his 100 finger ups sighing in defeat..  
  
----  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li have enter the Kowloon Palace and followed to guys to the devil's battle cave. Chun-Li smiled. "The challanger was shot and we need a new one..anyone from the crowd?" A guy on the microphone asked, Ryu jumps over Ken and into the ring. "What do you think your doing Ryu?" Ken asked, "Getting a good fight!" Ryu replied. "Fine, Chun-Li here, bet EVERYTHING on Ryu" Ken said tossing Chun-Li $700, "Okay!" Chun-Li replied happily.  
  
Sevral Wins later...  
  
In a hidden room.. "Send damned in there" said a old guy, "Yes Mr. Lee" a younger male wearing a business suit replied.  
  
Sevral more wins later...  
  
Same room... "Send..'The Demon' into the ring..."Y..Y..Yes Sir!" The same male said shakily.  
  
Beside the ring...  
  
A young male walked upto Ranma, "Your requested to fight in the ring." The male said. "Fine." Ranma replied getting up.  
  
In the Ring...  
  
"You've done well for yourself, but its time I put this to a end." Ranma said walking upto the ring..everyone in the crowd backed up. "ITS THE DEMON!" A man yelled, starting to backup at a faster pace. Ryu smirked, he was confident he could take this guy. Ranma smirked, this guy had potential to be one of the best.  
  
Where Chun-Li is...  
  
"Ranma?.." Chun-Li asked herself, not believing what she was seeing..  
  
In the ring...the fight was just starting...  
  
Ryu charged, with a punch which was blocked and had a knee slammed into his stomach, and was back handed into ropes. 'He's tougher than I thought...' Ryu thought. "This is your chance to leave boy" Ranma said, staring at his downed opponent. Ryu started to get up, and prepared to attack again, "you got guts kid..I'll say that about you.." Ranma said. "Stop Ryu..you cant take the beating anymore.." Ken said from the sidelines. "He's MUCH stronger than you.." He continued.. Ryu nodded, and climbed out of the ring. Ranma smiled, then one of the male people from that 'hidden' room walked up to Ranma, "Your here-by ordered..to kill all the outsiders.." The male said. "No. Absolutely not." Ranma said.  
  
In the hidden Room..  
  
"That boy..KILL THEM! KILL ALL FOUR! KILL THE DEMON AND THE OUTSIDERS!" Mr. Lee yelled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Yea yea..I know..I havnt updated my fics in a LONG time..sorry about that..but this is one I couldn't resist writing! 


End file.
